warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Violetshine enters SkyClan's camp after a hunting patrol, noting that it's almost deserted She notices that Yarrowleaf is sleeping, but doesn't see her kits. After checking the nursery and the main clearing, she soon discovers poppy seeds inside the mouse beside the ginger queen. Violetshine remembers when she'd tried to drug Darktail the same way, and how Sleekwhisker had caught and reported her. She comes to the conclusion that the yellow tabby must have drugged her companion, and how she'd seen her heading away during the storm. Shaking the queen awake, Violetshine asks where her kits are, causing Yarrowleaf to panic. :The warrior tries to get her to focus and questions if Sleekwhisker was there. She says they were watching the kits play, and Violetshine questions her further, asking if she'd also brought the mouse. Yarrowleaf confirms this, before asking she if she thinks Sleekwhisker has taken her kits. The queen stating that she wouldn't do that because she's her friend, but Violetshine asks her if she's sure. The warrior prompts that the yellow tom was to Darktail and if it's possible she's working with the other Kin rogues to enact revenge. She starts to wail that Sleekwhisker has her kits and wonders what she intends to do with them. :Rowanclaw and Macgyver come over to see what's making the queen so upset, so Violetshine explains to them that Sleekwhisker had stolen the kits. They all head out of camp where Violetshine picks up the scent trail, confirming that the young cats were with Sleekwhisker. Rowanclaw supposes that she told some story to get them out of the camp, to which Yarrowleaf mews that the kits were eager to get into the forest and would think it okay if Sleekwhisker suggested it. Yarrowleaf wails that she hopes her kits aren't hurt, though Violetshine points out there isn't any fear-scent yet. :The patrol soon picks up Tawnypelt's scent, making the queen think that she's joined up with Sleekwhisker. Rowanclaw denies this, saying that no matter what she thought about her former Clanmates, she'd never hurt kits. The former leader soon stops as he realizes that the trail leads to a Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory, making a puzzled Macgyver ask if the yellow tabby was taking the kits to Twolegs. Violetshine is surprised to hear this piece of history, thinking that ShadowClan had already been dealing with Darktail by the time she was in their Clan. They soon encounter Jacques, a kittypet who ShadowClan had trouble with before, who agrees to take them to where the kits are being held. As they approach a rocky hollow, Violetshine spots Tawnypelt crouched between Raven and Sleekwhisker and the kits between Nettle's paws. Yarrowleaf rushes over to her kits and gathers them close, and they are comforted by her presence. :Rowanclaw demands to know what's going on and Tawnypelt explains that Sleekwhisker had offered to go hunting with her, but she disappeared and then Jacques and his friend Susan jumped her. The tom comes to the conclusion that Sleekwhisker had then doubled back and stolen Flaxkit and Hopkit, but doesn't know what they want with his mate. Sleekwhisker sneers that Tawnypelt is especially for him, growling that she was miserable growing up in ShadowClan. She continues that many cats she cared for died under the reign of Darktail because Rowanclaw had been a weak leader. The ginger tom admits that all of it is true and that he's paid for it, but Sleekwhisker hisses savagely that it isn't enough. She informs him that she's going to have her revenge through Tawnypelt, by killing her right in front of Rowanclaw. :The tortoiseshell that says that she'd like to see her try, but the yellow tabby assures her that she will, because if anyone moves, the kits will die. Nettle says that Rowanclaw can sacrifice himself for her, and the former leader communicates to Violetshine to get ready. The former leader makes the image of a totally defeated cat and Violetshine sees both the contempt and anticipation in Sleekwhisker's eyes. Moments later, Rowanclaw explodes in an attack on Nettle, leaving the kits unguarded. Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf grab the kits and race away, getting them to safety. :Sleekwhisker joins the fray by jumping on Rowanclaw from behind. Violetshine and Macgyver fight with the remaining rogues, preventing them from giving chase to the kits. The battle turns in favour of the Clan cats, and the kittypets quickly retreat. Sleekwhisker and Raven flee into the undergrowth, and Violetshine yowls at them to never come back because they have betrayed the Clans for the last time. At the end of the fight, Nettle lies dead in a pool of blood. Violetshine stands close by as Tawnypelt races past her to sit with Rowanclaw, who has a fatal throat injury. She begs him to stay, but he reassures her that he'll be okay, and that Tigerheart is returning. He takes responsibility for destroying ShadowClan, and then dies. :Tawnypelt is shocked, thinking that he'll come back, due to the lives he'd received as Clan leader. However, Rowanclaw does not revive, and Violetshine nudges the she-cat away from his body. She says they need to get it back to camp for a vigil, but that he died like a leader. Macgyver pads up, asking Tawnypelt if she'll lead ShadowClan now. She stares at him, saying that she won't without Rowanclaw, and that her Clan is dead. Characters Major }} Minor *Tinycloud *Sunnykit (Unnamed) *Pigeonkit (Unnamed) *Quailkit (Unnamed) *Snowbird *Conekit (Unnamed) *Gullkit (Unnamed) *Frondkit (Unnamed) *Yarrowleaf *Rowanclaw *Macgyver *Jacques *Nettle *Hopkit *Flaxkit *Sleekwhisker *Susan *Raven *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned *Needletail *Loki *Zelda *Leafstar }} Quotes Important events Deaths *Rowanclaw: Blood loss *Nettle: Wounds Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:River of Fire Category:A Vision of Shadows arc